Ian Quinn
|gender = Male |affiliation = (former) Quinn Worldwide (former) *Centipede Project (former) |tv series = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (8 episodes) |comic = Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase (mentioned) |actor = David Conrad |status = Deceased}} Ian Quinn was a scientist, an industrialist, and the owner of Quinn Worldwide. He was recruited by the Clairvoyant, and became involved in Project Deathlok. During an encounter with S.H.I.E.L.D., Quinn was arrested after being ordered by the Clairvoyant to shoot Skye in the hopes that it would lead the Clairvoyant to the truth behind the Resurrection of Phil Coulson. During the HYDRA Uprising, he assisted HYDRA in developing a synthesized version of GH.325, and was able to retrieve the Gravitonium before deciding to leave HYDRA. Unfortunately, he was betrayed by Raina, who caused him to be absorbed by the Gravitonium the same way Franklin Hall was absorbed. Biography Early Life Work with Franklin Hall Quinn attended with Franklin Hall, and the two became friends through their mutual belief that ideas belong to no one and that knowledge should be free to anyone who could use it. It was during this time, that Quinn saw the potential of Hall's then theoretical element Gravitonium, despite Hall's fear of the danger posed by it.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.03: The Asset Quinn Worldwide ]] Quinn later practiced this new belief, using Franklin Hall's and others' ideas and turning them into Quinn Worldwide, a huge multi-national conglomerate. Outwardly a generous and benevolent philanthropist with charitable donations exceeding more than eight billion dollars, in truth he was ruthless in all his own business practices, shunning regulation and oversight to the detriment of the environment and local populations. During this time, he began a twenty year search for Gravitonium to restart those experiments. Seeking to avoid regulation and legal blowback, Quinn moved his operation to Malta, where he obtained citizenship and could operate free from legal persecution from other nations. It was during this time, after twenty years and twelve mines on six continents, that he finally discovered a large deposit of Gravitonium. Profiting off Terrorism Locating Gravitonium ]] Quinn, wishing to have the expertise of Franklin Hall, and believing that Hall would want to be a part of the experiments, arranged to have Hall kidnapped from his position as a S.H.I.E.L.D. asset, and brought to Malta. What Quinn did not anticipate was that it was Franklin Hall himself who leaked the information necessary to enable his own kidnapping. Hall had heard of Quinn's discovery and sought to destroy the Gravitonium for the safety of the world. While Hall remained downstairs working on the Gravitonium, Quinn hosted a party on his property, with many rich and well respected guests. One of the guests approached Quinn and introduced herself as Skye, claiming she worked for the Rising Tide and had hacked into his security systems to get herself invited. Impressed by Skye's skills, Quinn told her he would speak to her again before he gave a speech discussing the threat S.H.I.E.L.D. and other agencies posed to the world's security. ]] Quinn later discovered Skye sneaking around the facility's corridors and attempting to break into one of the rooms. Skye confessed that she had been recruited for S.H.I.E.L.D. but assured him that her loyalties remained with the Rising Tide as she wanted to bring down S.H.I.E.L.D. Quinn accepted this explanation and invited her into his private office as he spoke to Skye in length about her involvement with the agency, with Quinn insisting that S.H.I.E.L.D. preyed on the weak, lonely, and the desperate to get recruits. During their conversation, Skye seemed distracted and checked her mirror before placing it on the table. ]] However, as they were speaking, Quinn was informed that a S.H.I.E.L.D. team had managed to get onto the island and Quinn realized that Skye had tricked him and used a gadget to hack the security systems. Quinn threatened Skye with a gun, pinning her against the wall; however, Skye's recent self-defence training came into action and Quinn was quickly disarmed. However when Quinn asked if she was truly willing to kill him, Skye told him she was not and jumped out the window into the pool and was able to escape. has betrayed him]] When Hall activated the Gravity Field Generator to overload, Quinn saw the effects and realized that Hall was trying to destroy the Gravitonium and kill Quinn in the process. He ordered the evacuation of his compound and escaped by way of his private helicopter. Hall's attempt to destroy the Gravitonium was stopped by a S.H.I.E.L.D. extraction team led by Agent Phil Coulson, who deactivated the generator, seemingly sacrificing Hall in the process. The Gravitonium was confiscated by S.H.I.E.L.D. and stored in an unmarked vault at The Fridge. Given Quinn's status as a citizen of Malta, he did not face any legal repercussions from his kidnapping of Hall or his assault of S.H.I.E.L.D. agents. Further Dealings ]] Some time later, he attempted to buy an Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device created by S.H.I.E.L.D. cadets Donnie Gill and Seth Dormer. However when their activties led to Coulson's Team investigating and discovering their plans, Quinn backed out of the deal. In an attempt to kill damage S.H.I.E.L.D., Quinn requested a demonstration of the device which lead to the formation of an icy 'superstorm' over the S.H.I.E.L.D. Academy of Science and Technology. ]] The superstorm was stopped by Gill but Dormer was killed in the process. Agent Phil Coulson made a call to Quinn's personal phone to warn him against his malicious dealings, promising that when he had a chance he would shoot Quinn's plane from the sky. Quinn retaliated with a cryptic message that the Clairvoyant wished to say hello, revealing that he has had some form of dealings with the enigmatic figure.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.12: Seeds Soon after, Coulson's team suspected that Ian Quinn was involved with the tech they acquired in Jamaica.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: The Chase Kill Order ]] Quinn paid ten million dollars for a Cybertek Prosthetic Leg for Mike Peterson. S.H.I.E.L.D. investigated the purchase and Skye infiltrated Ian Quinn's Villa, discovering the Deathlok program. Upon finding Skye, Quinn and Carlo Mancini disarmed her and held her hostage. He awoke Peterson and gave him the Prosthetic Leg. He asked Peterson if he would kill Skye, to which Peterson said that those were not his orders and left to execute the Cybertek team. ]] When Skye demanded answers about what he had done to Peterson, Quinn followed the orders given to him by the Clairvoyant and shot her in the abdomen, as she began to fall Quinn caught her and shot her a second time point blank in the gut, fatally wounding her. He laid her down on the floor as she began to bleed out. Quinn apologised for what he had done and claimed that it was because he had been given his own orders. He then left her for dead and awaited S.H.I.E.L.D.'s arrival. ]] Before long, Quinn was informed by Smith that S.H.I.E.L.D. had arrived. Quinn calmed walked through his mansion as Grant Ward stormed in and shot his guards with I.C.E.R.s before Phil Coulson held a gun to Quinn's head. Spotting the blood on Quinn's hand, Coulson demanded to know where Skye was, however Quinn refused to answer and instead mocked Coulson's dedication to the young agent. Coulson responded by hitting Quinn in the face with his gun and Quinn was subsequently captured by Coulson's Team and taken to the Bus.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.13: T.R.A.C.K.S. Questioning ]] While onboard the Bus, Quinn was locked inside the Cage to await questioning. Melinda May stormed into the room and immidately began beating Quinn senseless by bashing his head against the desk and hitting him repeatedly in revenge for what he had done to Skye. Eventually Phil Coulson and Grant Ward charged into the room and convinced her to stop but not before Quinn was left a bloody mess, barely able to stand. ]] Agent John Garrett arrived on a plane with Agent Antoine Triplett to take Quinn into custody. As Agents Grant Ward and Triplett fought due to conflicting orders concerning Quinn, Coulson stopped the fight and convinced Garrett to leave Quinn in his custody until Skye could recover, if she could recover, from her gunshot wounds. Upon finding a means to that recovery in the secret Guest House facility, Coulson's Team turned Quinn over to Garrett, who told him that the Clairvoyant had used him and left him to rot before he took him to the Fridge.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.14: T.A.H.I.T.I. HYDRA Uprising Meeting the Clairvoyant ]] Quinn was then freed from the Fridge after HYDRA revealed its existence inside of S.H.I.E.L.D.. He was then brought to Havana, Cuba, to meet the "Clairvoyant", who was really Agent John Garrett. There, he was brought to HYDRA's Barbershop Headquarters. At first, Quinn expressed his anger that Garrett had no real powers, however, Quinn's qualms about him were set aside when Garrett gave him his Gravitonium back as compensation, so Quinn said thank you and rejoined the Centipede Project.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.18: Providence ]] Once he got his hair cut by Ernesto for a low price that surprised him due to the high rates he was used to, Quinn spoke to John Garrett and Grant Ward, with Garrett calling Quinn the new face of HYDRA. Ward questioned how a wanted criminal could be the face of their organisation but Quinn insisted that with S.H.I.E.L.D. disgraced, his destroyed reputation could be restored in the aftermath, noting that the disgraced S.H.I.E.L.D. had been his critic for years beforehand. Garrett joked that this was the reason why he had not ripped Quinn's tongue out while questioning him earlier on the Bus. ]] Quinn then left for Washington, D.C. and met with representatives of the United States Armed Forces, Generals Jacobs and Jolnes, both of whom had strong doubts about working with Quinn and his designs. Quinn explained that, with S.H.I.E.L.D. now defunct, he could sell to them a thousand Deathlok Soldiers for the after they took a tour of the new facility he had in New Mexico. He used the example of how just one Deathlok soldier had been able to singlehandedly attack a secret hideout in Bogotá, Colombia to kill drug lord Alejandro Castillo with brute strength alone.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.21: Ragtag discuss John Garrett]] When John Garrett was nearly killed by Leo Fitz, Garrett ordered Raina to inject him with the only reminding douce of the G.H. drug, saving his life. However the drug also caused Garrett to lose his grip on reality and gain enhanced strength. Quinn spoke to Raina onboard the Bus as they watched Garrett rip a door off its hinges and begin carving strange symbols into the glass. Quinn complained that without the G.H. formula his Deathlok Soldiers were no longer indestructible as he had promised. Leaving HYDRA and Jolnes]] Quinn invited Generals Jolnes and Jacobs to explore the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility where he showed off how he would be able to mass-produce Deathlok Soldiers which would be able to replace the modern military. He showed them a machine which would be able to upgrade the human body in a matter of seconds and transform them into a near unstoppable soldier. interrupts Quinn's meeting]] While giving a tour of the Cybertek Manufacturing Facility to the United States Armed Forces, Coulson's Team attacked. Quinn told the officers that it was a drill and everything was fine. Garrett and Grant Ward interrupted the tour and Garrett began to argue with General Jacobs, when Jacobs demanded to know who Garrett was, Quinn answered that he was their strategy consultant. Garrett ultimately killed Jacobs by ripping out his rib while ranting about having seen the future. with the Gravitonium]] Horrified by John Garrett's brutally violent outbursts and failing mental health since he had injected the GH.325, Quinn and Raina decided to take the Gravitonium and leave HYDRA for good, as they believed that Garrett had become more of a danger to them and their organisation than ever before as he had destroyed their chances of selling the Deathlok Soldiers for a huge profit. While Quinn loaded the Gravitonium onto a van to leave, Raina spoke to Grant Ward and convinced him to let them leave.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 1.22: Beginning of the End Betrayed by Raina After leaving HYDRA, Quinn and Raina had been travelling to an unbeknownst location with the container of Gravitonium. Quinn had given Raina his undying loyalty while under the impression that Raina had contacted John Garrett, claiming that he did not want any part of HYDRA's plans but rather the Gravitonium. Shortly after, Raina had betrayed Quinn, opening the container of Gravitonium, claiming that "it" wanted him instead; Raina watched as Quinn was suddenly enveloped inside.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.16: Inside Voices For years, Quinn, still alive has spent time under rage alongside Franklin Hall, who was enveloped in the Gravitonium earlier. When Carl Creel attempted to absorb the Gravitonium to replicate it's properties, he was haunted by the voices of both Hall and Quinn.Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.: 5.18: All Roads Lead... Personality To be added Abilities *'Expert Businessman': Ian Quinn created a multinational corporation, Quinn Worldwide, that is known for its acts of philanthropy, when in actuality, it is ruthless in its business practices. When the United States proved incompatible for Quinn's desires, he moved to Malta where the tax breaks were more advantageous. *'Expert Scientist': Quinn followed the studies of Franklin Hall. He defied what others believed by finding Hall's theories accurate and searching for what was thought to be a theoretical element. Equipment Weapons ]] *' ': Quinn pointed at Skye using this gun when she realized that, instead of simply being a member of the Rising Tide, she had infiltrated his mansion in Malta and was actually spying him for S.H.I.E.L.D.. However, he did not have the chance to shoot, as Skye managed to disarm Quinn and fled without actually using it. *' ': Quinn took this gun and used it to test Michael Peterson's loyalties, threatening to execute him as he was being controlled by the Clairvoyant, pointing at him to see if he defended himself, and telling what would happen if he ordered Peterson to shoot at Skye. Peterson followed the orders he already had and left the basement without harming Skye, so Quinn ended up shooting her twice in the stomach at point blank range, leaving her critically wounded in the ground and slowly dying of blood lose. Relationships Allies *Smith - Subordinate *Donnie Gill - Contact *Seth Dormer † - Contact *Cybertek **Carlo Mancini † **Sofia † **Joseph Getty **John L. Knight **Alexa Borel **Candace Daniels **Benjamin Froyd **Rachid Zarrak **Catherine Hasavari *HYDRA **Centipede Project ***John Garrett † - Enemy turned Ally ***Grant Ward † ***Ernesto *Jacobs † *Jolnes Enemies *S.H.I.E.L.D. **Phil Coulson **Melinda May **Skye - Attempted Victim **Antoine Triplett † **Leo Fitz **Jemma Simmons *Franklin Hall - Former Friend turned Enemy and Kidnapee *Deathlok - Ally (while under HYDRA coercion) turned Enemy *Raina † - Ally turned Killer Appearances Trivia *Quinn has been, albeit indirectly, responsible for the Powers and Abilities of all the superpowered villain characters derived from the comics whose powers were acquired during the events shown in the first season of Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D.. As such, Lorelei and Blackout are exceptions, as they acquired their powers before the events of the first season. **Quinn kidnapped Franklin Hall, found the Gravitonium and constructed the Gravity Field Generator into which he fell. **Quinn was the potential buyer of Donnie Gill's Atmospheric Moisture Freezing Device, which gave him cryogenic abilities after an accident. **Quinn bought and procured Michael Peterson's Cybertek Prosthetic Leg to allow him to follow his orders as a Centipede operative. *Quinn predicted that his shooting of Skye would allow the Clairvoyant to learn the secret of the Resurrection of Phil Coulson; with John Garrett's raid of the Guest House and stealing of the drugs within, his prediction was true. References Category:Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. Characters Category:Humans Category:Males Category:Black Hair Category:Blue Eyes Category:Scientists Category:Executives Category:Criminals Category:Centipede Project Operatives Category:Fridge Inmates Category:HYDRA Operatives Category:Cybertek Employees Category:Villains Category:Deceased Characters Category:Characters Killed by Raina